official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumter, South Carolina
Sumter is a city in and the county seat of Sumter County, South Carolina. The population of the city is 40,524. The city is home to Shaw Air Force Base, headquarters of the United States Air Forces Central Command, United States Army Central, 9th Air Force, the 20th Fighter Wing, and many other tenant units. Since World War II, it has been a major source of federal and civilian employment in the area. Shaw's fighter planes consist of the F-16 Fighting Falcon, which is a versatile multirole fighter. F-16s dispatched from Shaw were the primary fighters used in the Gulf War. In response to the city's service, Presidents Dwight D. Eisenhower through Barack Obama have visited Sumter to express their gratitude. The base was named in honor of 1st Lieutenant Ervin David Shaw, one of the first Americans to fly combat missions in World War I. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 47.98% Black or African American (19,443) 44.61% White (18,077) 3.88% Hispanic or Latino (1,572) 3.53% Other (1,432) 19.2% (7,780) of Sumter residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sumter has the second-highest rates of Pokemon theft and murder in South Carolina, behind only Columbia. The city reported 80 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.35 murders a year. Pokemon See the Sumter County page for more info. Fun facts * During the Civil War, the town was an important supply and railroad repair center for the Confederacy. After the war, Sumter grew and prospered, using its large railroad network to supply cotton, timber, and by the start of the 20th century, tobacco to the region. * Martha Priscilla Shaw, who was Sumter's first female mayor from 1952 to 1956, was also the first woman to serve as a mayor in South Carolina. * Sumter is home to several collegiate institutions. The area is served by Morris College, a private, four-year liberal arts college, Central Carolina Technical College, a public two-year technical college, and the University of South Carolina Sumter. Saint Leo University, Troy University, and Webster University all offer courses and degree programs at Shaw Air Force Base. It is also served by a satellite campus of the Central Carolina Battle Academy. * Sumter is home to Swan Lake/Iris Gardens, the only public park in the United States containing all eight known species of swan. The beautiful black waters of Swan Lake form the setting for the spectacular Iris Gardens. The lake is dotted with colorful islands, and wildlife is abundant. The only public park in the United States to feature all eight swan species, Swan Lake-Iris Gardens is also home to some of the nation's most intensive plantings of Japanese iris, which bloom yearly in mid to late May and last until the beginning of June. The garden also boasts many other floral attractions, including colorful camellias, azaleas, day lilies, and Japanese magnolias. A Braille Trail enables the sight-impaired to enjoy the scents and sensations of the gardens, and a Butterfly Garden and Chocolate Garden both delight the senses. This area was first developed in 1927 as a private fishing retreat by Hamilton Carr Bland, a local businessman. At the same time he was developing the 30 acres (12 ha) of swamp on what is now the north side of West Liberty Street, he was landscaping the grounds of his home with Japanese iris. They failed miserably, and after consulting expert horticulturists from as far away as New York, he ordered his gardener to dig up the bulbs and dump them at the swamp. The following spring, they burst into bloom. The accidental garden, referred to by Southern Living magazine as a "lovely mistake", has since been developed into one of the finest botanical gardens in the United States. ** The park is host to numerous events and festivals throughout the year. The annual "Iris Festival", South Carolina's oldest festival, is held at Swan Lake/Iris Gardens every Memorial Day weekend in May. The gardens come alive with color during the Christmas season with the nighttime Fantasy of Lights display, featuring more than 1,000,000 varicolored sparkling lights in an array of colors and shapes. It also hosts an annual Earth Day celebration. * Three-time World Series champion with the Yankees, Bobby Richardson, was born in Sumter. * Starting with the opening of Shaw Air Force Base (now home to the 9th Air Force, 20th Fighter Wing, and United States Army Central) in 1941, industry grew, especially after World War II. Sumter became increasingly known for textiles, manufacturing, biotech industries, a thriving retail environment, and medical center of its region in addition to agricultural products, which makes it a hub for business in the east-central portion of South Carolina. * Sumter has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has Sumter Airport, dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, Sumter Mall, Crystal Lakes Golf Course, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, plenty of fast food, some hotels, some RV parks, Lowe's Home Improvement, Walmart, Nintendo World, Family Video, Liberty Seafood, Hamptons, a few sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, some auto parts places and car dealerships, IGA, some chain restaurants, Beacon Cinemas, Sub Station II, Piggly Wiggly, Ward's Bar-B-Q, Sylvia Jo's, electric showers, BI-LO, Sunset Country Club, and a few other things. Category:South Carolina Cities